The Innocence I Never Had
by Matoko Shizaki
Summary: Told from Hiei's POV. Hiei spends the day with his kawaii niece.


The Innocence I Never Had  
By Matoko Shizaki  
  
Disclaimer: YYH © FUNimation Inc. Kagami © yours truly.  
  
Notes: I really have nothing to say. I'm wicked bored (can you tell I'm from Boston? LMAO) A nothing to do weekend can really be inspiring… and the fact that I've read three fics that complete bash Kuwabara and one that kills him off… DAMN I REALLY HATE KUWABARA BASHING!!! Okay, enough with my raves and lets get this started!  
  
@~@~@~@~@  
  
Innocence… a thing everyone has from birth. They keep it as a child and it eventually dies with them as they grow. It was such a feeling I never experienced. I am a killer, a thief, and criminal… the Forbidden Child… How could I have even felt something so pure?   
  
Now I watch her, frolicking below my perch in the cool autumn afternoon. Her smile warms every inch of me… it's so familiar. It is the smile that her grandmother and mother before her possessed. The curious smile that her mother, Yukina, used to calm me when I finally found her. But there is something different about Kagami's. Maybe it's her bountiful freckles that dust her cheeks or the bright red hair that she possesses from her father. Could it be the spunky, tomboyish fighter personality of her? Or maybe it's that same innocence that Yukina had… or the fact that she is half ningen.   
  
Sullenly, Kagami sits on a rock watching the leaves drift down. I lean farther over the branch to catch a glimpse of her carrot top head. Collected in her hand is a bouquet of flowers, wild ones she found in the woods around Genkai's shrine. There is suddenly a shout from the path as a little boy runs up.  
  
Tomo… Tomo Urameshi. I know his name all to well. He is my niece's best friend so how could I forget him? He runs his fingers through his black hair, which is greased back like his father's, and smiles. Their young voices are so clear in my mind. They bring back memories from when Team Urameshi was young and bold. Before marriage and children…   
  
"C'mon Kagami! Uncle Kurama's gonna show us some of his man eating plants! It'll be fun!"  
  
"Eww! Tomo! That's gross. Why would you want to even see someone or something that kills?"  
  
"I dunno. Come on!"  
  
"No. I'm… gonna stay here a little while."  
  
"Why? Are you waiting for something?"  
  
"Yes. Uncle Hiei said he'd be back today and that he'd come see me!"  
  
"Hn. He's a liar Kagami. He has too much work."  
  
"Shut up! I'm going to wait until he comes."  
  
"Suit yourself."  
  
I glared at Tomo as he runs back down the path towards the shrine. Then I see Kagami. So loyal to me… despite the fact that most of my promises to her are broken. It's exactly like she says. Why would you want to even see someone or something that kills? It makes me wonder why she looks forward to my visits. I could never tell her that her very uncle was a murder. With a smirk on my face, I decide to reveal my whereabouts. The minute my feet hit the ground stirring up leaves, Kagami jumps up.   
  
"Uncle Hiei!"   
  
I can't help but smile at her. Suddenly, I feel her small arms around my waist, pulling me closer to her. She rests her face against my chest. "I was waiting for you!" she exclaims. I stroke her head. "I'm sorry I'm late." It's then that I hear the small ping of tear gems on the cold ground. She was crying! Kagami looked up at me with those thoughtful crimson eyes of hers and smiled wiping a tear from her cheek. "I thought you wouldn't come. Daddy said you wouldn't but sometimes Daddy's wrong." I chuckled. Kuwabara was often wrong but I wasn't going to tell his daughter that. She let go of my waist and stood back marveling at me. "Hehe. Uncle Hiei, I'm almost up to your chin! I've grown!" She nodded making her bangs dance jauntily. I lifted her into my arms. "You have. Now how older are you?" I mused playing along with her childish game. "I'm six. I'm a big girl already!" I nodded as I along her to sit on my shoulders. "That's right." Without thinking, my feet take me down the nearest path to the springs.  
  
A rock bobs beneath the surface of the springs and Kagami sighs plopping back down next to me. "I can't throw a rock nearly as far as you or Daddy…" she mumbles. "You'll be able to when you're older." I assure her. Then I remember my gift… Digging into the blacks depths of my robe I pull something out and smile. "I have something for you Kagami." I say. Her eyes brighten and she leans her head against my arm. "What is it?" she asks. Chuckling softly, I hand her the long package wrapped in black satin. She looks up for my approval and I nod telling her to go ahead. She unwraps in and folds up the satin neatly… something that reminds me of her mother. Her eyes widen at the sight of the sheath. "A sword Uncle Hiei?!" she cries. I nod. "It's wooden but it's very powerful. I can teach you how to use it if you want." She smiles and hugs it to her chest. "Thank you! I love it!" Kagami smiles and clambers into my lap, leaning against my chest sleepily. "It's getting late," I tell her, "Your mother will be furious if I don't bring you back soon." But she is already asleep. I smile and pick her up, cradling her in my embrace. "Such innocence…" I mutter. If only some of her childish innocence could rub off on me. Memories of times we'd shared come back to me…  
  
"Uncle Hiei, why are your hands so much bigger then mine? You can even hold an entire sword!" Kagami whined. I held up my hand to hers, comparing the size. "Do you know why that is?" I replied. She shook her head, completely clueless (such a trait inherited from her father…). I chuckled and drew my katana. "It's because I will always have to carry an instrument of death. You, fortunately, do not have such a burden. Heed the time when you do have such problems. Then will you have big enough hands." I paused and swung my sword about aimlessly. "Do you understand?" "Yes! I understand now! I can't wait until my hands are big enough!"  
  
Now the fireflies buzz about in the lazy early fall night. From within the shrine, I can hear a party going on, the young voices of two children inside. They are Tomo and Kurama's young daughter. I notice that no one has occupied the hammock on the porch and place my niece there. It's too noisy for her to sleep inside and it's not too cold out here. I kiss her good bye and take off into the trees… back to work…  
  
As I leap from tree to tree looking for a portal opening to Makai, I think about the future. I can't wait to see Kagami on her first mission as a spirit detective, taking on the family business. I want to be there to teach her kendo and how to use the Black Dragon Wave attack. I want to be there for her always… 


End file.
